


Hello Tomorrow

by palomino333



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Daughters, Elementary School, Family Issues, Gen, Inspired by Music, Lost Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a flash fanfiction challenge: undiscovered country. Set directly after Manifest Destiny. Cole's gone, and Marie tries to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Tomorrow

The alarm clock jolted Marie out of her sleep.

Groaning in annoyance, she reached over, and slammed her hand down upon the offending bells.

Rubbing at her eyes, she mumbled, "Hey, Cole, shouldn't you be—"

She froze at the sight of empty sheets beside her. Her throat swelled, and she reacted immediately, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to place her back to the image.

Rising, she stretched for a moment before walking to the curtains, and yanking them open a little harder than necessary.

Movement caught Marie's eye, and she drew back with a slight breath. Her hand, raised in fear, fell to her side and clenched into a fist as she registered the camera-toting press vulture that was scoping out her backyard. They got their story; couldn't they just leave her alone?!

XXXXXX

Marie raised her arm to block the camera flash. "Enough," she declared firmly, "I don't want to give a statement, or have my picture taken, as I've already told you numerous times."

When the reporter opened his mouth to retort, she cut him off. "I just want to walk my daughter to the bus stop. I think that isn't too much to ask." She brushed briskly past him, Gwen's hand clasped in one hand, and Wanda's in the other.

He didn't take the hint, and instead lengthened his strides. "Mrs. Phelps, I—"

"If you want your story, why don't you go talk to Detective Phelps yourself?" She inquired coldly, tugging Wanda and Gwen, both of whom clutched her skirt, closer, "Now, kindly get off of my property."

The other neighborhood children whispered amongst themselves at the stop, and their mothers stared. Marie ignored them.

"Mommy?"

She knelt. "What's the matter, Wanda?"

Wanda looked away, ashamed. "I don't wanna go to school."

Marie sighed heavily, and placed her hand on her shoulder, whilst still restraining Gwen from wandering off with the other. "Remember what Daddy told you, about being brave?"

Wanda didn't say anything, and Marie wished Cole was there to talk to her. He was better with her than she was.

Marie gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "Being brave is doing the right thing anyway, even if you're scared."

Wanda blinked a few times, as if she was holding in tears. "Is Daddy going to come back?"

Marie sighed. "No Wanda, he isn't."

After some hesitation, she asked, "Does he hate us?"

"Definitely not," Marie reassured, "He loves you and your sister very much."

"He did a mean thing to you," Wanda pointed out, confused.

Marie smiled sadly. "It's between him and Mommy, okay?"

The school bus's heavy engine sounded in the distance.

"Okay," Wanda replied flatly.

Leaning forward, Marie half-hugged her. "Do well in school today."

Wanda detached from her mother, and ran off.

Marie rose, and stared back at the faces of the little boys and the girls that guffawed at the woman before them.

The bus took off, and they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Undiscovered Country (In this case, Marie's life after throwing Cole out)  
> Words: 495
> 
> I'll admit that I have been unnecessarily hard on Marie, so here is something a little lighter.
> 
> Inspired by "Cup of Coffee" by Garbage


End file.
